


𝐁𝐑𝐄𝐄𝐙𝐄𝐁𝐋𝐎𝐂𝐊𝐒

by kurtasluvr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breezeblocks, F/M, Finn Wolfhard - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Yandere, finn - Freeform, reader - Freeform, stranger things, yandere finn wolfhard, yandere/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtasluvr/pseuds/kurtasluvr
Summary: ❝︎ 𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄 𝐃𝐎𝐍'𝐓 𝐆𝐎 𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄 𝐃𝐎𝐍'𝐓 𝐆𝐎❞︎❝︎𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄 𝐁𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐊 𝐌𝐘 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐓❞︎𝐘𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐄! 𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐍 𝐖𝐎𝐋𝐅𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐃 𝐗 𝐅𝐄𝐌 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑
Relationships: Finn Wolfhard/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. PLEASE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanderelovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yanderelovers).



Finn Wolfhard, an internationally famous actor, A teen heartthrob, A role model, And a lovely person. That was all things that we're said by friends, fans of his, and even the press. 

But they don't know how he really is. He's rich. I wonder how much money he had to spend to cover up how fucked up he really is. Maybe he wasn't always like this, maybe this would've been normal-Could've been normal. 

Please don't go, Please don't go

I tried again. "Please let me go-" he interrupted me again, this time yelling. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO LEAVE ME? I THOUGHT- I THOUGHT I DID GOOD, YOU TOLD ME I DID GOOD." He yelled, tears running down his pale cheeks rapidly.

My face dropped.

He always does this.

"You killed my best friend. You told me you weren't going to do it- That if I told you you were good, That if my unhappiness wasn't your fault, That you wouldn't kill him but you did. You're a liar." I spat angrily. I was past the grieving stage, I barely got the chance to grieve properly.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I'm still good right? I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I'm sorry I love you."

If this was the first time he had did something like this, You would've given him what he wanted. Your praise. Your love and attention and anything else, Despite him being the cause of your pain. Why? Because you were convinced you were in love with him. You thought you were a lucky fan, He had asked you to go out to a coffee shop with him. 

If you had known it would end like this you would've never gone.


	2. DON'T

I started as a fan.

A mere fan, not even a superfan, of Finn Wolfhard. I thought he was cool and I admired him for all the shows and movies he had been in. He looked cool, so when he offered to go to a coffee place with me, who am I to decline, right?

Who knows it would've turned out like this... Him with his head in my lap, Me running my fingers through his curly hair with him calming down after his meltdown. I didn't feel like losing another person because I decided to be selfish. He looked like he was asleep, Which allowed me to find a way out of here, His parents obviously weren't gonna help...

flashback

I was in Finn's basement screaming Because I had heard footsteps upstairs, I had hope someone had heard me. The footsteps had stopped right in front of what I assumed was the door, Which made me take a deep breath in. I began to scream at the top of my lugs, Praying whoever was upstairs had heard me and was coming to break me out of this hell hole. The next sound I heard made my eyes widen in belief. "W- wait dad-" Finn's voice. It was shaky.

I smiled triumphantly, Knowing his dad had heard me and was coming to help get me away from his insane son. "Who the hell is in our basement, Finn? Why are they there? who is that?" He continuously asked " It's- I'll explain I promise just- just come with me, He stuttered nervously. I started to panic again. shit! "NO! HELP!" I yelled desperately.

Only to hear the door shut. I later woke up to hear the conversation Finn and his parents had been having, "She's the love of my life! You can't take her away from me!" he cried desperately, To which his parents said something that almost made you throw up. "We don't care what you do with her, As long as you keep bringing money in you could do whatever you want. You don't wanna be a disappointment do you, Finn?" I assume he nodded his head, then the conversation ended. I cried silently into a pillow he had given me. "Why me?"

"Hey, Finn...why did you choose me?"

"Because you're mine." He said, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

His eyes told a different story than his smile did.


	3. GO

TODAY WAS ONE OF HIS GOOD DAYS.

When he would (almost) seem normal.

One of those days where he'd let me out of the stuffy, dark - all the time - basement with no (way out) windows.

Yesterday I had told him I was cold, and he didn't do like he usually had, bring me a blanket with an apologetic face saying sorry that he couldn't warm me up, (not that I wanted him to anyway). He let me sleep in his bed. (Don't even think that way-)

For a second I almost breathed a sigh of relief. This could be my first chance to escape I've been here.

But I didn't get the chance considering that he held my hand tightly until it ached. (I'm pretty sure it was red after) Once we got to his bed, He took the opportunity to silently tell me that he would not be letting go of me as we slept. He had an iron grip on me, It had started to become uncomfortable after a while.

It was now 8 in the morning and I woke up to the sickeningly sweet smell of syrup. I sat up and walked downstairs, on high alert. (remember people, always be on high alert in a situation such as this one:) ). All the questions in the back of my head and front were answered as I got closer to the kitchen. Once I reached the kitchen, I heard a song I had never heard before. "Hey..." I had trailed off, not knowing what to say in a situation such as this one. Finn had turned towards me, a smile playing on his slightly chapped, pale lips. "Oh, good morning," Finn mumbled, turning back around. I attempted to start a conversation since I didn't want to make anything awkward. "Hey, what's this song your playing?" I asked, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. "Hm," he hummed. "It's called breezeblocks," he said continuing. I hummed back, taking in the beat from the song.

SHE MAY CONTAIN THE URGE TO RUN AWAY BUT HOLD HER DOWN WITH SOGGY CLOTHES AND BREEZEBLOCKS

I heard Finn start to hum along to the song.

These are some weird lyrics...

PLEASE DON'T GO, PLEASE DON'T GO, I LOVE YOU SO I LOVE YOU SO

I had felt a pair of eyes skimming down my body, which made me look up from the boring brown aged table I was sitting at.

It was Finn's.

He had been staring at me with a longing, deeply in love look.

The look was so was intense that at that moment I had to look away, overcome with the intensity that came my way.

I had to wonder, Is this love or borderline obsession?

There are 469 words for you shawty baes<3


	4. I

IT WAS LATE AT NIGHT WHEN I HAD FOUND IT.

Finn hadn't held me as tight as he did the other night, much to my relief. I had been able to slip out of his too-tight grip and was sat on the floor, deep in thought. Something in this room could be used to help me escape... I thought. Maybe he has a phone somewhere or something.

I started to go through his drawers, finding basic things. I had opened his underwear drawer, cringing. I was about to close it when I had seen something in the corner underneath some boxers. I grabbed hold of it, trying to make out what the front of the book read. I had gone nearby the window and used the light coming through from a streetlight.

The words read "Tahniya" in big, black, booming letters.

"What the hell..." I muttered, careful not to wake up the sleeping boy behind me. I opened the book, seeing a plethora of pictures, some even falling out the book and onto the carpeted floor. I bent down to pick them up before my eyes slowly widened in alarm. They were all pictures of me, ranging from me with my friends to pictures of me eating and even pictures that look like they had been taken out of my window on the second floor of my house where my room was.

There had been one picture in particular that had alarmed me most. It was a picture of me as a child next to a boy who had looked strangely familiar to the boy sleeping soundlessly behind me, but a younger version. "This has to be photoshopped or some shit," I muttered in disbelief. 

I had heard the boy behind me moving, which caused me to quickly drop to the ground, shoving the book and pictures under his bed. I had sat back up to see Finn sitting up with a groggy face, "what are you doing, Tahniya? c'mere." he said holding his hands out towards me, signaling to come towards him and into his arms.

I had got situated in his arms, praying to whatever god out there that he couldn't feel how hard my heart had been pounded. It felt like it was gonna burst out of my chest and take off running away without me.

Once again he had his iron tight grip on me, silently letting me know, he didn't plan on letting go.

Is this ever gonna end?


End file.
